This invention is directed to an absorbent article having longitudinal stretchability in a central region and lateral stretchability in two end regions.
It is known to make absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers and pant-like absorbent garments, using stretchable materials. Some absorbent articles are rendered stretchable by placing elastic bands in the waist and leg regions, and otherwise employing inelastic construction materials. In some instances, absorbent articles have employed elastic or otherwise stretchable materials in constructing the primary layers. This approach has been limited because most absorbent articles include, at minimum, a liquid-permeable top layer, an absorbent core composite, and a substantially liquid impermeable outer cover material. The use of an elastic or stretchable material in one or more layers will not render the absorbent article stretchable unless each and every layer can be made from a similarly stretchable material. Often, the absorbent composite in the core is the least stretchable of the layers, and tears when the top layer and outer cover materials can be stretched to a greater degree.
Stretchable absorbent articles are disclosed, for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,878, issued to Dragoo et al., and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,542, issued to Anjur et al. In the disclosed articles, all of the layers are stretchable. Other stretchable absorbent articles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,134 and 5,376,198, both issued to Fahrenkrug et al. In these articles, some of the layers are more stretchable than others. The less stretchable layers form rugosites upon relaxation.
During actual use of absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers and pant-like absorbent garments, there is a greater need for a lateral stretch in the waist regions, and a greater need for a longitudinal stretch in the central xe2x80x9ccrotchxe2x80x9d region. Absorbent articles which stretch uniformly in all directions at all locations will accommodate the desired stretching, but will also stretch in directions and regions where no stretching is desired. There is a need or desire for an absorbent article which stretches only in selected directions in selected regions, as needed.
The present invention is directed to an absorbent article having a central region between two end regions. The absorbent article is selectively stretchable in a longitudinal direction in the central region, and is selectively stretchable in a lateral direction (i.e., a direction substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction) in the two end regions. The absorbent article is particularly suitable for diapers and pant-like absorbent garments, where lateral stretching in the waist regions and longitudinal stretching in the crotch region are desirable. The absorbent article is also suitable for use in any other absorbent application where these selective stretching properties are desired.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a feature and advantage of the invention to provide an absorbent article having selective stretching in different regions, wherein the degree and direction of stretching correspond to parameters which are ideal for each region.
It is also a feature and advantage of the invention to provide a disposable diaper that is selectively stretchable longitudinally in the central region, and laterally in the two end regions.
It is also a feature and advantage of the invention to provide a pant-like absorbent garment that is selectively stretchable longitudinally in the central region, and laterally in the two end regions.
The foregoing and other features and advantages will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the drawings.